


Sweet Honey Chamomile

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Her path is set, yet she can't shake the feeling that she's straying somehow.





	Sweet Honey Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sally. ♡

When she joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto never thought about an end. She committed herself tentatively at first, thinking that if they ran into trouble, she could escape back to the way things used to be. As boring and stifling as her days had been, that way of living was convenient in its familiarity. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't dangerous.

In the beginning, her old life looked like a safety net, but as she walked farther away from it, it became like an unpleasant presence at the back of her mind.

When it finally came time for them to consider that thought, no one wanted to acknowledge it. They'd all looked around at each other as if daring someone else to say it – to admit that the dissolution of the Metaverse meant the end of their dreamlike days as the Phantom Thieves.

Makoto felt ashamed of herself.

Even though it was obvious. Even though that thought had surely passed through her mind once or twice. Even though she was supposed to be the one who targeted their problems and found solutions.

She hadn't been prepared.

Before she knew it, just as she wished, she'd been changed. She was no longer just Niijima Makoto, student council president. She became something far more extraordinary than the boring person she used to be. In that other world between worlds, she had the power to expose injustice and protect those who cried out for help. It was as easy as breathing. All she had to do was follow her heart toward justice.

Even her dreams founded in reality seemed to pale in comparison to the dazzling days she'd spent inside the Metaverse, but a dream that radiant was certainly just a dream. She had to wake up eventually...

They stopped their world from meeting with calamity, but nothing had truly changed. Those who needed help still needed help, and those who were doing wrong were still out there, evading the hand of the law.

 

But those eyes, and that smile...

 

She was glad.

 

Makoto didn't believe in love at first sight. Even the idea of such a thing seemed laughable to her. It seemed impossible to look at someone and know whether they were worth a lifetime with a simple glance. She needed more than that.

After all, somehow, she'd managed to walk past Haru every day for nearly three years without noticing her.

Their first encounter wasn't the thing of fairytales and love stories. When she met Haru during their class trip, they were just strangers who happened to attend the same school. They weren't even classmates. Makoto didn't think much of their meeting, but she had noticed Haru's sullen stare and the strange lifelessness of her mannerisms. She looked a little hollow. From beneath the gloom, she'd sensed a faint glimmer inside of her, but she hadn't thought it was her place to reach for it.

But then she heard Haru's voice. A call for help. A plea to be saved.

Makoto's sense of justice heeded the call, and something else awoke inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but it was powerful and it propelled her forward, making her determined to free Haru from the chains that kept her tied down under her father's control. He and that imitation prince were the ones who had tarnished Haru's shine and hidden it away beneath layers of dirt.

She wanted Haru to be free.

That was the moment when Makoto truly let go of the past and stepped toward the future as the rider of justice. A part of her had always been afraid to leave the safety of the life she'd known, but she had to change. For the sake of saving someone else from their chains, Makoto broke free of the last ones that held her back.

Perhaps it was because she pitied her, but it felt more likely that she saw something inside of Haru that reminded her of herself. Haru didn't make excuses for herself. She didn't want to remain where she was. She cried out with an honest voice, and it resonated somewhere deep inside Makoto's chest. In truth, she'd always wanted to cry out that loudly, but there was no one holding her back but herself.

Haru looked at her as if she were a hero.

Makoto wanted to thank her instead, but her words were unexplainably trapped in her throat, her breath stolen away, her heart seized by something powerful and confusing.

Sometime later, it occurred to her that the first time she really met Haru – the true Haru – was when they met within her father's Palace. The eyes that looked at her with such gratitude and admiration glimmered with the same shine she'd glimpsed before.

That was the first time she met the real Haru. It very well might've been the first time anyone had ever met the real Makoto, as well.

In a way, that meeting left Makoto feeling a little foolish. She hardly knew Haru, yet... she'd fallen in love with her. Makoto didn't know what it meant to fall in love, but she was sure there was no better explanation for the way she felt whenever Haru looked at her after that. That tender smile gave her a desire to protect Haru, to watch her rise up and become who she wanted to be, free of her father's control.

The image of the gallant, chivalrous person Haru admired disappeared along with the Metaverse, though.

And yet...

Haru still looked at her the same way.

Even though the Metaverse was gone and Makoto could no longer see her Persona, Haru was the living proof that those days had existed. She was the proof that she'd been a hero, once upon a time. Just seeing that smile made Makoto feel like she was capable of becoming that person in the real world. The boring, old Makoto was gone.

With the end of the Metaverse, things went back to the way they were.

She wore the same uniform. She took the same train to school. The sky was still blue.

But she was different, and the person she'd become didn't seem to fit the path she'd made for herself in the real world. When Makoto looked back, she realized too late that she was walking away from the others – even Haru. Before she knew it, she was alone. Graduation blindsided her and swept her away from the things that became familiar to her new self. Once again, she felt like she only had herself to blame for the pain she experienced.

It was frustrating.

She always wanted to protect people the way her father had. It was a noble dream, but it suddenly seemed too abstract. The true justice shown to her by the Metaverse made the words in her school books look like idealistic pleasantries. They made her itch. She wanted to be out there. She wanted to see the faces of the ones who needed her help. She needed something to remind her of why she was sitting there, wasting her time with her nose between the pages of a book.

 

So much time had passed. She and Haru still kept in contact, but Haru was quickly moving on along the path she chose for herself. It wasn't like Makoto couldn't say the same for herself, but, in comparison, she felt like she was stuck. Makoto knew that her own path was leading her somewhere, but she was afraid that it wouldn't feel fulfilling once she reached the end. She'd always looked forward to the time when she would finally be able to stop studying and worrying about her grades and reputation, but a part of her was also afraid of who she'd be when that time finally came.

The longer she spent studying, the more she felt like the old Makoto. She fell back into her old safety net and it ensnared her like a web. She wanted to scream and cry out for help, but she knew there would be no more Phantom Thieves to hear her.

It made her feel truly pathetic, but there was only one thing she could do.

 

She asked Haru if she could visit her.

 

What they had... Whatever it was, it was something special. With the time and distance between them, Makoto hesitated to give it a name because she didn't want Haru to feel like she was being tied down again, but it also placed a small worry inside of Makoto's heart. She could see Haru moving along, but she didn't want her to move along without her.

If that happened, though... It would've been fine. She came to Haru's rescue so that she could be free, so if she chose to fly away...

No.

Makoto wanted to say that that would've been fine, but she knew in her heart that she wouldn't have been fine with that at all.

 

Haru had started up the boutique café she'd dreamed of. When Akira returned to Tokyo to become the second generation owner of Leblanc, Haru went in the opposite direction and went out to the rural area where Akira came from, to a small town called Inaba. Makoto had heard the name before, but she wasn't especially familiar with the place. The fact that Haru had chosen to move so far away just made the distance feel that much farther, putting an uncomfortable amount of tension on the invisible thread between them.

Inside, Makoto just kept thinking, _I want to see her, I want to see her_ , but she was afraid, worried that the distance may have changed what they had.

 

Makoto got on a train, headed for that small town where she would see Haru again.

 

It probably should have made her feel relieved to finally take a moment away from her coursework, but an uneasy feeling clung to her instead.

As she was gently rocked back and forth by the movements of the train, her thoughts drifted away, leaving her alone with the raw feelings inside her. The water she saw glistening outside the window looked as beautiful as it had on the day when they returned Akira to his hometown, but it appeared a little colder in Makoto's eyes. She was excited to see Haru again, but she also felt anxious. Her knees kept shaking.

That wasn't like her at all.

It made Makoto smile to herself, albeit a little sadly. As unpleasant as love was at times, she was still able to recall the warm and tender feeling that filled her up whenever she was with Haru.

They'd all been reluctant to part with their leader. When they took him home, they kept stopping along the way, finding reasons to make their day longer. Even though they hadn't brought bathing suits, they stopped by the beach and played barefoot in the shallow water near the shore. In a way, Makoto also treated that as her last day with Haru.

She still remembered the way Haru looked as she delicately brushed her hair away from her face, the way the sun made her smile seem even brighter.

After all the time that passed, the details of that day became distant and hazy in Makoto's memory, but a perfect snapshot of Haru's graceful figure remained in her mind.

 

When she finally stepped off the train, Makoto felt like she was visiting that place for the first time. The afternoon sun greeted her as if to encourage her onward, shining its light to cast away the shadows clouding her heart. She tried to smile to herself as she headed toward Haru's shop, curious to find out what her life was like in her new town.

Inaba was small. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just... very small – especially in comparison to Tokyo's towering buildings. Makoto could still see the white clouds over the top of every building. Many of the roads were narrow and flanked by green grass. There weren't as many people as there were in the city, either, but the ones she saw all looked at her with friendly smiles. In a place that small, everyone had to know each other, but no one looked at her like a stranger.

Already, Makoto felt like it was the perfect place for someone as kind as Haru.

Haru was like a princess. She had an opportunity to live the way people expected someone of her wealth to live, but she chose to live a modest life instead, doing what made her happy.

Makoto passed by some high schoolers in uniforms as she made her way into the shopping district where Haru set up her café. For some reason, when she finally stood outside the door, her knees began to tremble again. Haru knew that she was on her way, but Makoto felt like she had to do more to announce her arrival – more for her own sake than Haru's. The thought of seeing her again made her heart feel like it was going to pop.

Telling herself to be calm, trying to act cool, Makoto opened the door and took a step inside.

She thought there would be more people, but there were no other customers.

It was just her.

And Haru.

 

“Welcom-...”

 

Haru's words hesitated and halted when she straightened up and saw who had entered.

Makoto knew that was her place to say something, but her voice wouldn't come out. She was caught off guard by the familiar sight of her. She hadn't changed at all. The look of surprise on Haru's face swiftly disappeared and was replaced by the look of fondness Makoto had been longing to see. Once she saw it, she didn't know what to say. It was just like she thought...

All of those things she'd been worrying about seemed unimportant as long as Haru looked at her that way. She loved that expression.

“You look lovely.”

Makoto hadn't even realized that she was speaking until a second after her thoughts left her mouth. Once she realized that Haru heard what she was thinking, Makoto wanted to run back outside and try things again and pretend like that hadn't happened, but she held her back straight and swallowed down her nervousness, feeling greatly relieved when she saw the way Haru's cheeks also reddened.

She really did look lovely. She still radiated the same warmth that had drawn Makoto to her. Remembering the Haru she first met, it pained Makoto to think of how things could've been if they hadn't been there to help her. It pained her to think that she might've never noticed her at all...

Beneath Haru's smile, Makoto sensed a slight uneasiness, but she figured that Haru was probably just sharing the same sort of thought.

“C-Come in,” Haru said, her voice stuttering cutely as she gestured to the many open stools at the counter. “Take your pick. I, um... Don't get many customers at this time.”

Makoto could tell that there was something strange about the way that she was acting, but she didn't want to embarrass her by pointing it out so quickly. One time, Akira had kindly taken her aside to let her know that her perceptiveness wasn't always appreciated. Even if she was just concerned, her concern could feel like rudeness if it wasn't invited.

...But if she didn't say anything about that, then she didn't know what to talk about. She was at a total loss. Her heart was just pounding stupidly, making her palms sweat.

“S-So...”

She noticed the way Haru's shoulders jumped at the sound of her voice. It was at least nice to know that she was sharing the same nervousness.

Fidgeting anxiously, Haru produced a sheet from under the counter and handed it to her. “Here. Have a look at the menu. I'll make whatever you want – on the house.”

As soon as Makoto took one look at the menu, she was already impressed. It had a very professional-looking design, and yet it still had a sort of handmade quality to it that gave it a lot of charm. Haru's passion for gardening showed in its floral design, as well as in the names of each of the menu items. It felt very approachable, just like the rest of the shop.

“These all sound good...” Makoto said as she carefully read the descriptions of each item. Some of them sounded familiar. “It looks like you took some of my suggestions.”

“The menu isn't complete yet. I'd... still like to hear more of your input,” Haru said. Makoto didn't want to be presumptuous, but it sounded like Haru was invested in hearing her opinion. “M-Might I recommend the Sweet Honey Chamomile?”

Setting down the menu, Makoto lifted her gaze and caught Haru's eyes. “You still know me well, don't you?”

She and Haru shared many a peaceful teatime together. Makoto used to worry about what it would do to her reputation if her classmates discovered that she loved sweets. It didn't fit with the image of the studious and strict student council president. She would have invited Haru to the student council room more often if only she hadn't let it bother her... Those moments she spent together with Haru enjoying tea and sweet snacks made her so happy.

While Haru prepared the tea for her, Makoto took a better look at the shop. When she entered, the only thing she could focus on was Haru. It was kind of embarrassing how distracted she'd gotten. No one else was able to make her feel that way.

Once she calmed down and realized that things were going as she'd hoped, Makoto found the pace of her heartbeat slowly steadying and relaxing. The atmosphere around her had to be partially to thank for that. She could smell the wonderful aroma of Haru's coffee, but the many fresh flowers that decorated the shop also livened up the place with their own blend of fragrances. Makoto had no doubt that they were homegrown. She was curious where Haru grew them. Out in a place like Inaba, there had to be a lot of land for her to work with... Her new home probably looked like a magical place straight out of a picture book, surrounded by fields of beautiful flowers.

At least, that was what Makoto imagined. That was probably too much to expect, but she wouldn't have been surprised.

A moment later, her daydreams were put on hold when a steaming cup of tea was set down in front of her. With a smile, Haru also pushed forward a small, round plate with a tea cookie on it.

“It's a little bonus. Also on the house,” she said.

Makoto couldn't help the way her chest swelled with feelings. Haru did strange things to her. She made her feel giddy, like laughing. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't have been able to form a single coherent word, so Makoto simply nodded and lifted the cup to her lips to take a sip.

“This is...” It was incredible. Makoto had the feeling that Haru would know what she would like, yet she'd still managed to underestimate her. It was even better than she expected. “I can taste each of its complex flavors. You did well. And...” Makoto took another sip and took in a deep breath, letting the pleasant warmth of the sweet-smelling steam fill her chest. “I can feel your kindness in its warmth. This cup of tea is definitely 'you', Haru.”

Haru looked at her, her eyes wide; a little timid and unsure.

“That means you like it?”

Makoto felt her face grow hot again. She hadn't realized how strange that must have sounded, coming from her.

She waved a hand. “Sorry. I'm not used to speaking what's on my mind like that. Even the things I said when I entered – that kind of... slipped out of my mouth. I meant it, though.” It took all of her strength to admit it. Despite having once been a Phantom Thief, she still found it difficult to speak from the heart. It made her feel vulnerable. But there were things she wanted Haru to hear. “This place, and you... It's all very lovely. I'm impressed. It's just like what I imagined, and this place feels like how I imagined it would, too.”

The look on Haru's face was hard to describe. It was like, for a second, she forgot to smile, like tears were awaiting, ready to fall if she let them. It didn't last, though. A heartfelt smile pushed its way through. “Thank you, Mako-chan. I'm relieved to hear that from you.”

Makoto always wanted her to smile that way. It was the look that best suited someone as beautiful as Haru.

If she could be the one who always made her smile...

“Haru, I know this might sound like it's coming from out of nowhere, but...” Makoto cleared her throat, tightening her fingers nervously around her teacup. She took a tentatively glance back up at Haru's face and asked uncertainly, “Are we still...?”

Smile widening, a little laugh escaping her lips, Haru reached across the counter and touched one of Makoto's hands, letting her fingers slide across the back of her hand.

It may not have been an answer in words, and yet it said everything Makoto had wanted to hear.

Placing a hand over Haru's, Makoto rose up a little and leaned across the counter, pressing her forehead against Haru's. When she glanced up and met Haru's eyes, she could feel the sincerity of her feelings dancing in their depths.

“I'm glad you're here, Mako-chan. I missed you.”

Hearing the quiet tearfulness in Haru's voice made Makoto suddenly feel like she also had to fight back tears, finally feeling the full weight of how badly she'd missed her.

She sat back down in her seat and pressed a hand to the corners of her eyes, taking a second to regain her composure. “To tell you the truth... That's why I came. I missed you, too. I think I missed you even more than I let myself know.”

“M-Mako-chan...”

It sounded like Haru was finally ready to tell her about the things that had caused her to look so troubled, but she wasn't able to get it out, interrupted by the sound of the chimes above the door as a new customer entered the shop.

She and Makoto both turned to look at who had entered.

A young woman with long, black hair that was held back by a red hairband...

Makoto couldn't help but think that Yusuke would've thought she was the perfect model. She exemplified the image of the yamato nadeshiko.

She was kind of intimidatingly beautiful, actually...

 

“Y-You're...!” Haru exclaimed.

 

Makoto whipped her head back toward Haru and stared. Indeed, Haru was looking at the new customer as if she'd seen her before. Maybe she was some kind of idol. Makoto wasn't very familiar with celebrities.

With an astonished look, the beautiful girl daintily held a hand to her mouth and blinked rapidly. “Oh my. You already know who I am?”

“Yes!” Haru floundered, looking like she was hardly able to contain herself. “You're Amagi Yukiko, the manager of the Amagi inn. I saw you on TV, and everybody talks about you. B-But to think I'd have the honor of meeting you in person...”

That girl – Yukiko – waved off her words of praise and took a seat next to Makoto at the counter. When she sat down, she briefly flashed Makoto a smile, and, even though she had no idea who she was, Makoto instantly felt charmed. To be looked at that way by someone with such powerful beauty and poise... It was overwhelming. She was impressed.

“Oh, please,” Yukiko said, giggling girlishly. “You don't have to get so flustered around little ol' me. Appearing on the local news doesn't make me a celebrity. I'm much more interested in you, Okumura Haru.”

Haru's eyes widened and she suddenly became serious. “Wait, how do you know who I am?”

“I also happen to watch the news. Actually, after some things happened here in Inaba, my friends and I make a point of keeping our eyes on our TVs... I heard that a girl from the city opened a café around this area. They briefly mentioned your name, and I thought, 'Oh! She must be the daughter of the Okumura from the Big Bang Burger scandal.'”

A sigh weakly fell from Haru's mouth and she looked away. “Y-Yes... That's right.”

“Oh. Sorry. Pardon my big mouth.” Yukiko playfully bopped herself on the head, but she wasn't able to keep her silly attitude for long, seeing that she'd really hurt Haru's feelings.

Makoto wanted to get angry, but she could hardly blame Yukiko for her mistake. She didn't know. It probably seemed natural for her to think that Haru would have been over that incident after so much time had passed.

But she wasn't. Haru still carried complicated feelings for her family. She hadn't been able to properly make amends with her father before his sudden death.

 

An uncomfortable, out-of-place silence filled the small café.

 

“Would you... like to order something?” Haru asked, her voice small and weak. It felt painful to see her that way after she'd been smiling so brightly just a moment earlier.

Yukiko tried to smile. “I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with my carelessness. I would very much like to try your tea.”

After just a minute or two with Yukiko, Makoto realized that her first impression had been deceiving. Yukiko was indeed quite beautiful and carried herself with the grace one would expect of the proprietress of a traditional inn, but she was just a girl; goofy and clumsy and very good-natured. She wasn't nearly as intimidating as she first appeared to be. It bothered Makoto that she'd hurt Haru's feelings, but she could tell that she hadn't meant it.

As Haru went away to prepare the tea for her, Makoto turned toward Yukiko, curious to find out more about her and Haru's new town.

“You said that something happened here in Inaba?”

Her expression growing tense, Yukiko gave a stiff nod and smoothed her hands over the wrinkles in her skirt. “Yes. I suppose it's been long enough now, out-of-towners wouldn't remember it even if they heard about it.” She met Makoto's eyes. “Inaba has always been a small, quiet place. I'm sure you could already tell that everyone here knows each other. It feels safe and comfortable... But one day, the unthinkable happened. A popular TV announcer who was staying at our inn mysteriously went missing. Days later, a student from Yasogami High discovered her body hanging among the power lines.”

...That was the kind of place Haru was living in?

“Th... That sounds horrible. I'm sorry to hear that...”

That was the only thing Makoto could think to say.

The _power lines?_

She was amazed that Yukiko was able to talk about it so calmly. No murder was pretty, but her story sounded especially grotesque. Part of Makoto regretted asking her about it, worried how Haru might react if she were listening.

“It wasn't just one murder, unfortunately,” Yukiko continued. “The girl who discovered the announcer's body was next. Bodies began to appear around town in unusual places. The locals were fascinated by the unexpected incident, but they were also terrified of who could be next. The culprit was apprehended, but even now, I swear I can feel a sense of lingering unrest in the town. It makes me fear that something like that might happen again one day...”

“What about the police? Why did it take them so long to apprehend such an audacious murderer in such a small town?”

Yukiko glanced aside, faltering. “The circumstances were... Um... Peculiar,” she said. Her reaction seemed suspicious.

Crossing one leg over the other, Makoto turned her stool toward Yukiko, facing her to look at her with a scrutinizing stare. It was a technique her sister used on her whenever she had the feeling she wasn't telling her everything. That stare had a way of shaking the truth of out her. (It was a fortunate thing she hadn't pried too heavily into her knowledge of the Phantom Thieves...)

“Huh. I see.”

Visibly weakened, Yukiko leaned away from her and tried to change the subject. “M-My apologies. You just came to town, too, didn't you? I shouldn't be scaring you off with such a dark story. What was I thinking?”

“It's alright. I'm the one who asked.” Feeling benevolent, Makoto decided to let her off the hook. “This may sound strange, but I get the feeling I understand what you mean by 'peculiar'. Some time ago, the Tokyo police were confounded by a series of deaths caused by mental shutdowns – but I supposed you'd be familiar with those incidents if you heard about the CEO of Big Bang Burger.”

Straightening back up, Yukiko placed her hands in her lap and nodded. “Extraordinary people are drawn to each other, it seems.”

Yes, so it seemed...

Due to forces previously outside the limits of human understanding, they'd been drawn toward Akira. He was indeed extraordinary, and they each became extraordinary in turn.

In a way, it made sense. Mysterious occurrences weren't only a big city thing. Akira came from that rural area. So it wasn't just Akira... And perhaps it wasn't just the Metaverse.

Just how many murders and tragedies were caused by things outside the human world...?

Of course, it was possible that Yukiko wasn't talking about something like that, but...

 

“Um... Here you go.”

 

Haru set a cup of tea in front of Yukiko. It looked like she still hadn't fully recovered yet.

“Haru-... I'm sorry, is it alright if I call you by your name?” Yukiko waited and continued when she saw Haru nod. “Haru-chan, I'm sorry about what happened with your father, and I'm sorry that the people here act so cold towards people who move here from the city. I just want you to know that you have a friend here in me. This is your home now, too.”

Hesitating, Haru glanced in Makoto's direction. It was like she was asking her for reassurance, unsure of whether she could trust Yukiko. That look made Makoto wonder how the rest of the town had treated her. Yukiko's words may have been clumsily chosen, but she seemed like a good person who was deserving of their trust.

Makoto wished she could hop over the counter and hold her, but that might've been inappropriate in front of someone they'd only just met... So, instead, Makoto nodded and tried to convey her thoughts with her eyes.

“My...! This tea...”

They both turned to look at Yukiko.

“Is it to your liking?” Haru asked, wringing her hands.

“Much more than that,” Yukiko said, taking another sip, letting out a pleased hum. “This is excellent. You made this tea yourself?”

Makoto could sense how relieved and happy Haru was to receive Yukiko's approval. Knowing that she wouldn't boast about her own work, Makoto decided to step in, eager to sing her praises. “It was Haru's dream to start a café like this. She loves gardening and making things, so all of her menu items are handcrafted. I can guarantee that her heart went into the tea you're drinking.” Makoto took a sip of her own tea and smiled. “The one I have is also wonderful. You should give it a try next time.”

She glanced back to Haru. She looked grateful.

A small silence followed, though. It looked like Yukiko was thinking about something.

She looked between the two of them, rubbing her chin curiously. “Could it be, you two...?”

Flustered, Haru jumped, her face turning bright pink. “P-Pardon?”

“Oh-... We're...” Makoto had a feeling she knew what Yukiko was getting at, but she would've died of embarrassment if she accidentally misinterpreted her vague question. She also wasn't sure how their relationship would've been perceived outside the city, so she chose her words carefully and answered, “We're good friends.”

“Is that so?” Yukiko said. She sounded skeptical. There was a knowing grin on her face. “I also have a 'good friend'. She's in police academy right now... This place feels even lonelier than usual without her around.”

“Really? I'm aiming to join the police force as well,” Makoto said.

“Oh, then perhaps you'll meet her. How exciting. That thing I said about extraordinary people being drawn together really must be true, after all!”

Was that to say that she hadn't believed herself when she said that the first time...?

With an amused giggle, Yukiko turned her attention back to Haru.

“Haru-chan, I have a proposal to make. Would you be willing to let me serve your tea at the Amagi inn? You would be compensated accordingly, of course. Think of it as cross-promotion. I can see that you're struggling right now, but if you branded your shop as a place where tourists could enjoy the local flavors of Inaba...”

Eyes narrowed, Makoto lifted a hand to stop her. “No offense, but... Tourists? In this town? It's a little quiet here, isn't it?” She felt the need to interrupt her to point out how unlikely her proposal sounded. She just hoped that Haru didn't mind that she was still speaking on her behalf.

“I'm trying,” Yukiko said. She surprised both Makoto and Haru with the uncharacteristic-sounding severity in her voice. She set down her tea and curled her fingers in the folds of her skirt. “I'm sure that Haru-chan is trying, too. I've been looking for ways to reinvent the Amagi inn, otherwise our business is going to get run into the ground. Honestly, it's a wonder that we've stayed open for this long. I wouldn't normally talk openly about this because our inn is supposed to be Inaba's biggest attraction, but that's the truth of the matter, and I think it's important for you to hear it – from one business owner to another. As a friend.”

That time, Haru didn't hesitate. She didn't look toward Makoto for reassurance. She just nodded, trusting in the sincerity they heard in Yukiko's voice.

“Okay,” Haru said, her brows together, expression resolute. “I accept your proposal. Let's work together, Yukiko-...” She glanced away, wavering slightly. “...chan?”

Yukiko nodded and beamed warmly. “Yes! That's it!”

“Yukiko-chan...” She bowed, then straightened up and clapped her hands together cheerfully. “Thank you. First, Mako-chan came to visit, and now I'm friends with Yukiko-chan. What good fortune I'm having today. I... I knew that things had to turn around.”

 

And just like that, peace was restored. A little of the worry Makoto had noticed in Haru had disappeared, but she could tell that it hadn't gone away completely. It was going to take much more than a single conversation to resolve the things that were troubling her.

Whatever it was, it was linked to the café.

It was beautiful and charming and Haru's menu was sublime, but apparently it wasn't enough to attract customers. On top of that, she was being treated poorly by the local residents. They probably enjoyed receiving the business of tourists, but it must have been a different matter to them if someone from the city came and disrupted their sense of tradition, especially someone of wealth and affluence like Haru.

But as long as she had the help of an influential member of the community like Yukiko, then...

Surely, Yukiko could help her...

 

When Yukiko finished her tea, she once again thanked Haru and programmed her number into her phone before leaving.

 

And when she was gone, a bit of that earlier tension returned.

 

Staring at her reflection in the last drop at the bottom of her teacup, Makoto absently mulled over her thoughts. It was hard to focus on any particular thing. Her own problems felt far away when Haru was right there in front of her, harboring a pain that she wasn't speaking, but she also found it hard to think of what she could do to help her when she hadn't heard the whole story.

She was glad that Yukiko would help her, but Makoto wanted to find a way to help her, too.

“Haru... Would you like to go for a walk with me?”

She wanted Haru's café to be a happy and comfortable place. If they let those heavy, unspoken feelings continue, she feared that they would take over.

Haru must have understood what she was thinking. She wasn't acting like herself; tight-lipped and stiff. “Y-... Yes... I think that would be nice right about now. I don't think I'll miss anyone if I close the shop for a little while.”

She removed her apron and hung it behind the counter, then came around and joined Makoto at her side. She kept her hands linked in front of herself awkwardly, her eyes on the ground, chin turned away. Rising from her seat, Makoto gestured for Haru to go first and followed her to the door.

 

The afternoon sun was still there to greet them. It was a wonder how any unhappiness could exist beneath such a clear sky. It just reminded Makoto that nothing was perfect.

But that was why she existed. To protect the happiness of others.

To protect Haru's happiness.

Makoto didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she knew that her textbooks wouldn't have had the answer. The answer was somewhere in that town, somewhere with Haru.

 

Outside the shopping district, they reached the Samegawa flood plains; a scenic path along the Samegawa river. There were a few other people within sight. An old man sat down by the water with a tackle box at his side, fishing rod in hand, a line in the water. There was a group of high school girls having a picnic at the pavilion. A pair of children ran past, chasing after a cat. Another cat sat by the side of the road, yawning lazily.

Makoto thought the change of scenery would have helped Haru, but that downcast expression hadn't left her face.

“Haru.”

Makoto didn't know what she was going to say, but she needed to start somewhere, otherwise she was afraid that they would walk the length of the flood plains without speaking a single word.

“Sorry,” Haru said softly, turning her head slightly to glance up at Makoto. “You came here just to see me, but I've been acting so cold.”

Makoto stopped where she was and shook her head. “No, that's not it. I don't think you're acting cold at all. In fact, I...” She took a breath. It seemed pointless to keep holding on to the things that were hard to say. If it helped the situation, then they deserved to be said. “You see, the real reason I came here was... because I was frustrated. I've just been working and working, focusing on nothing but college. I feel like the sight of my dream has gotten lost underneath all of my assignments.”

Hands at her sides, Haru looked at her, brows tilted sympathetically. “Mako-chan...”

“I don't want to admit it, but... I hate it. I know I'm working toward _something_ , but I can't help feeling like I've just gone back to being my old self, obediently doing my schoolwork, acting like the model student, priming myself for a career. I'm still doing what's expected of me.”

Makoto thought that speaking her true feelings was supposed to make her feel better, but her words stung her own ears. It was painful to admit those things out loud. It made her feel weak. It made her feel afraid that Haru wasn't going to believe she was strong anymore. Makoto really didn't want that. She just hoped that it would help Haru if she shared a little bit of her own weakness with her.

“That's not true!” Haru said adamantly, balling her hands into fists. “I know it might feel that way, but you're doing this for _you._ Becoming a police commissioner was _your dream._ ”

Makoto didn't know whether it made her feel better to receive encouragement from Haru, but it was definitely better than being rejected or pitied.

Still...

“I wonder about that sometimes,” Makoto muttered, looking out at the river beside them. The way the water sparkled beneath the sunlight made it difficult to maintain a somber mood. Haru's kind, encouraging voice repeated inside her head.

Haru joined her, moving closer to her side so she could also look out at the water. “I think we could both learn from Yukiko-chan. I heard that she didn't want to inherit her family's inn.”

The way she said that, so quietly and thoughtfully...

Something about it didn't sit right with Makoto.

“Could it be-... Have you been thinking that you should have stayed behind and taken over your father's company?” Makoto asked. “Is that why you were acting so strangely? I could sense your enthusiasm for your café, but your heart wasn't quite in it.”

Lips sealed, Haru looked away. She took a few paces toward the edge of the path as if to escape Makoto's eyes.

Makoto could hear it. Even if Haru wasn't saying it out loud, she could hear the voice of her heart crying out for her help.

“Yukiko wants to help you,” Makoto said. She stayed where she stood, knowing that Haru was listening. “You understand the meaning of her proposal, don't you? She may have accepted her place at her family's inn, but she wants to use her position to help you follow your dream. She admires you for the decision you made.”

Haru's hands relaxed, but her fingers twitched. Makoto couldn't see her face, but she could imagine the tears in her eyes when she saw her shoulders tremble. Talking out loud about the things that troubled her had to be just as difficult for Haru. She was always the one who tried to be strong for others in spite of her own suffering.

It was alright; Makoto wished she could tell her that. She hoped that Haru understood that she didn't need to pretend with her.

When Haru spoke, her voice was quiet yet firm. She sounded resigned. “I don't think anyone wants me to take over the company – they just think I'm a disgrace. Some men from the company came to check up on me... They didn't say anything about it, but I recognized them. I can tell that my family's disappointed in me. If I can't make my business work, they're going to try to make me come back. I know it.”

“And?” Makoto stepped forward and put a hand on Haru's shoulder. “Is that what you want?”

Haru still refused to look up, but Makoto was close enough to confirm the tears in her eyes.

“...Of course not, but-”

“Don't give up,” Makoto said, placing her other hand on Haru's shoulder, letting her feel her confidence in her firm grasp. She wanted Haru to understand why she believed in her so strongly. She wanted her to know that her words of encouragement weren't just words. “I think I'll be able to return to my coursework as long as I know that you're out here doing your best. After all... You're a part of my dream now. I want to punish evil and protect people... But I especially want to protect you, Haru.”

Those words were just as much for herself as they were for Haru.

To make her dream a reality, she needed Haru and her smile. Helping Haru's dream come true was part of her own dream.

“A-Amazing...” Haru said, voice soft and astonished. Her eyes were wide, shimmering with tears, but they no longer looked like they would fall. “When you talk like that, I really get the feeling that I can do it,” she said, lifting a hand to rub at one of her eyes, laughing a little to herself. “I used to think you were like a superhero or a knight, but you really are a queen, aren't you? Your presence, your words, your voice... My heart just naturally wants to believe in you.”

“You're exaggerating. The only reason I've ever been able to muster such strength was because of you. I just wanted to impress you. I always tried my hardest when I knew you were watching me.”

It seemed unrealistic for her to think that she could always be with Haru, always using her as her source of encouragement. But that look on Haru's face...

 

Maybe it wasn't so unrealistic. Maybe, like usual, she'd just been overthinking it.

 

Because, eyes closed, Haru stood on her toes, leaned in, and kissed her.

 

The softness of her lips made it all feel like it should've been obvious. Every moment they spent together from the moment they first met had been leading up to a moment like that.

 

“A reward for your hard work,” Haru said, giving her a playful wink.

Gently, Makoto took her into her arms and held her against her chest. She fit so comfortably in her arms, like she belonged there. “You're going to be fine,” she said, lifting a hand to pet her hair. “I'm proud of you.”

Having finally said the things that were on her mind, Haru was able to let out the breath she'd been holding. It came out shakily and her lower lip trembled. “Thank you,” she said, pressing her face to Makoto's shoulder.

“After hearing what Yukiko had to say about Inaba, though, I'm afraid that this place could be dangerous. I won't feel at ease until I'm done with school. Just a little longer...” It wasn't unrealistic at all. That faraway dream of hers looked much clearer when she had Haru in her arms. Her dream was there. Right within her grasp. It suddenly seemed so easy to imagine. “Once I'm finished, I'll aim for a position with the Inaba police.”

Almost instantly, Haru let go of her and backed up, nearly tripping over herself in surprise. “Y-You don't have to go that far just for me...”

She just couldn't hide how hopeful she was, though. Makoto could tell.

“You heard what I said before, didn't you? I want to protect people. It doesn't matter how big the town is. Inaba needs protecting, too.” Makoto took one of Haru's hands in hers and threaded their fingers together. She didn't want to keep Haru away from her café for too long, but she hoped that they could continue their walk along the river. The day was far too pretty to waste indoors.

Haru stayed where she was, though, staring at her as if in disbelief. It seemed as though the seriousness of Makoto's conviction had finally reached her.

Makoto didn't know what she could do to help Haru with her café –Yukiko was probably better suited for that – but if she wanted to help, then she knew that she had to be there for her. In a way, as simple as it was, that seemed like enough. Simply being there with Haru had helped put Makoto back on course toward her dream. She hoped that her presence could do the same for Haru.

“Mako-chan... I love you.”

Those tears Haru had held back began to fall in earnest amid dizzy, hiccuping laughs.

Flailing awkwardly at Haru's freely falling tears, Makoto did the only thing she could think of in that situation and put her arms back around Haru, hugging her fiercely. “D-Don't cry, Haru!” She took a breath and finally shouted past the lump in her throat. “I... I love you, too!”

That probably came out a bit too forcefully, but it didn't harm the mood. Haru kept laughing and clung to her even more tightly, nuzzling her face against Makoto's shoulder, getting her all wet with her tears.

It was fine.

Finally.

And things were going to stay that way.

Makoto was still reluctant to believe in love at first sight, but she understood her own feelings. Each time she saw Haru's smile was like the first, and she fell in love with her every time.


End file.
